


The Results of Altered Biology

by tesseract_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fake Science, Moira is a pervert lmao, Pregnancy, even drugged Sigma is still a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesseract_x/pseuds/tesseract_x
Summary: Moira is curious of the effects of the gravity harness may have on Sigma's DNA, so she decides to test her theories out in a characteristically unethical way.Basically you and Sigma are doped up on aphrodisiacs and fuck until you get pregnant





	The Results of Altered Biology

**Author's Note:**

> I was super horny when I wrote this so it's not good and probably not coherent lmao but enjoy anyway. also it CLEARLY STATES that this is a reader/canon character fic so i dunno what to tell you

You had only been working with Talon for a few months, still settling in with your... coworkers, you suppose you could call them. Recognized by your natural talents of harnessing energy from the molecules around you, and turning said energy into a weapon; magic is what you called it. They called it a "scientific anomaly".

Dr. O'Deorain was always fascinated by you, taking every attempt she could to poke and prod at you. But despite her general creepiness towards you, you held a bit of respect for the Irish woman. She was much more open-minded to the possibility that magic could exist, even in a world so dominated by scientific exploration and discovery. Magic and science could go hand in hand, and become a powerful tool for Talon.

With that respect comes trust, and you soon learn that you should have never trusted that damned woman.

You had been called to her lab, asked to assist in her newest experiment. What she didn't tell you is that you were a test subject in her newest experiment.

One of them, anyway.

You don't remember much after you walked into Moira's lab, just a pinch in your neck, and then pitch black.

Your body feels hot and heavy as you slowly come to, feeling as if you were just slammed into the wall by Doomfist and the weight of a skyscraper lay atop of you. Muscles ache and joints pop as you slowly sit up, heat swirling throughout your whole body.

"What... the hell happened?"

"I do not know."

You look over and see someone, a blob shape in the distance. You're still coming to, vision blurry from the knock out, and when your eyes finally focus in, you become confused.

"Dr. De Kuiper? What are you going in here?" You hear your words muffle in your ears.

"I-I should ask you the same thing. I was called to Dr. O'Deorain's lab to assist her with her newest project, and now I'm... here..."

Both of you hear a click, and look above to the intercom.

"It is good to see you two finally awake."

You growl and struggle to get up. "Moira, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You two are my test subjects. I am researching and observing you both separately for the time being, seeing as your DNA is a genetic anomaly, and Dr. De Kuiper's has been changed drastically due to his experiences with his other experiments."

She sits in a booth behind the mirrored glass; she can see them, they can't see her.

"This is Phase 2 of the experiment."

The heat in your body becomes almost unbearable, and you look over and see that Siebern is suffering in the same way.

"What the hell did you do to us?"

"The two of you have been given high dosages of potent aphrodisiacs. Phase 2 of the experiment is observing if there are any changes in fusing the DNA together. I am also curious to see if Dr. De Kuiper's DNA has been altered to the point where his ability to harness gravity can be passed down to his offspring."

"You fucking bitch, you drugged us to--" you gasp as the heat grows even more, slick soaking through your pink panties and trousers. Siebern is fairing any better, cock straining to be released from his pants, and from the shape of the bulge, he's hung like a horse.

You always thought the Dutchman to be cute, and even thought about getting to know him a little better. This isn't what you meant!

Logic was promptly thrown out the window, and if you both could, you would both take this slow, taking time to prepare and warm up. But there was no need or patience for that right now.

He needed a wet hole to stick his cock in and you needed a hot and hard cock to fill your slick-drenched pussy. Normally, it would take quite a bit of foreplay to get that monster of a dick inside you, but today it slipped right in, balls deep. You struggled to find something to reach on as he mounted you, neither one of you even taking the time to undress each other completely.

Caution thrown to the wind as he torn your pants open and pulled your panties to the side. You ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and he never even bothered to take off his pants fully. You'd admit to yourself later, that even sober, the sight of him like that was highly erotic.

The room you two have been placed in had no furniture, no carpet, nothing. Your nails dug into the solid floor, desperate for something to hold on to as you were being just as desperately nailed into the fucking floor.

Siebern was fully aware of his size, and normally took care not to hurt his partners, and even in such a drugged up state, he still tries to at least pay attention to the sounds you make would indicate any pain. But instead, you start throwing your hips back against him, matching his thrusts as his already red cheeks flush darker. Fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

One thing you noticed about the Dutchman, besides his giant horse cock, is just how deep that dick of his was going. Under regular circumstances, you'd be pulling away in pain, as the tip of his weeping cock kisses your cervix. But it seemed all the pain was blocked out by the overwhelming need for pleasure and release, so you didn't mind.

It isn't long before you felt yourself cumming, legs shaking and eyes rolling back as you cried out, and you heard him grunt behind you and warmth began to fill every inch of you. You both relax, but it's only for a moment before the fire in your bodies comes back ten-fold.

He pulls out, a trail of cum following him, and before he can react, you pushed him onto his back on the floor. You intended on riding this horse.

You took this time to take off your top, showing off those gorgeous nipples to him as his hands come up and pinch them, kneading and playing with your breasts. You moan loudly, making no attempt to quite yourself.

You hover over him for a moment, situating yourself before you sink down, gasping as you do so.

Moira watches from the window. The drugs are working perfectly, everything is going according to plan, and she is receiving a nice show from her guinea pigs. She sits, legs crossed in her chair as she writes notes. But as she says, "Biology's habits are hard to break". She feels a natural heat in her groin, watching such a primal display.

Siebern growls, almost feral, deeming the pace you're riding him too slow, and he grabs your hips and starts thrusting up into you. You gasp, the change of pace making the pleasure heighten and you dig your nails into his toned chest, dragging them down as he groans.

Hours and hours you both spent changing positions, both sensitive and feeling the effects of the drugs wearing off. Just one more round and this'll be over. You lost count how many times you've come and how many of his loads you've taken. All you know is that you're both terrible messes.

He shows off his strength one last time, lifting you up and putting your back against the wall as you wrap your legs around his waist and slipped back in one more time. This time is a little different, as you lock eyes with one another, panting heavily as you lean in for a sloppy open-mouth kiss. You moan into it, feeling him hit your sweet spot dead on. Wrapping your arms around him, your nails digging into his back. But he doesn't care, he loves it.

Siebern can't help but bite your exposed neck, leaving a visible mark as he pulls away.

"One last time, darling. Just one more." He hisses as you clench around him. "Shit!"

You nod, before your toes curl as you can't hold back anymore and scream in one final orgasm, nearly passing out from the force of it. He follows soon behind, as he struggles to keep you both upright and you both slide down to the floor to ride it out, feeling the aphros starting to fade out.

Moira sighs as she finishes herself off, pulling her wet fingers away from her own cunt, shirt slightly open to keep herself cool. She watches as you twitch when Siebern pulls out, your pussy abused and full. She smirks and speaks over the intercom.

"Well done."

You hear it for only a moment, then you pass out on the floor.

\------

Dr. O'Deorain was very pleased to see that Phase 2 of her experiment turned out to be a complete success. You had to stay in an observation room as she watched you for the next six weeks, looking for signs of conception. Your entire body was sore for days after, and your stomach turned in knots constantly now.

Blood and urine tests confirmed, you were pregnant.

The doctor couldn't have been more pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @txshinxri


End file.
